Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rattle capsules for lures and more particularly, to a threaded rattle capsule designed for threadable insertion in a flexible lure such as a flexible plastic worm, pork rind trailer or the like, for retrieval of the lure. In a first preferred embodiment the threaded rattle capsule is configured with a tapered, threaded nose cone attached to a threaded body portion having a hollow interior which receives one or more rattle balls. The opposite end of the capsule is typically closed by a cap which may be hinged to the capsule and receives a device for mounting on a hook. The mounting device is typically a cap ring for mounting on the eye of a hook, such that the threaded rattle capsule may be inserted in the head or body of a flexible lure such as a flexible plastic worm or pork rind. The hook barb may also be inserted in the lure for retrieval of the lure in a selected lure configuration. Alternatively, the cap end of the threaded rattle capsule may be fitted with a suitable shaped receiving member for receiving the shank of a hook and the threaded end of the threaded rattle capsule inserted in the lure, typically a strip of pork rind or the like, for retrieving the lure. Other hook-receiving members that may be attached to or formed integrally with the cap end of the threaded rattle capsule are a clip, cap spiral, cap tube and a cap corkscrew, in non-exclusive particular.
Various types of rattle capsules are well known in the art for insertion in soft plastic lures such as plastic worms, grubs, crawfish and the like. These rattle capsules are typically constructed of plastic or glass and are filled with several lead or steel shot to effect the desired rattling action. The vials or tubes are then pressed into the soft plastic body of the flexible plastic fishing lure and the lure is retrieved in conventional fashion to impart a fish-attracting rattling action or noise while submerged.
One of the problems associated with rattle capsules of this design is the tendency of these capsules to exit the body of the flexible plastic lure along the entrance route during lure retrieval. Furthermore, under circumstances where such lures are lost to a fish, as is sometimes the case when the flexible plastic lure is pulled from the hook and the fish fails to bite the hook, the entire lure, as well as the rattle capsule, is lost and another rattle capsule must be inserted in a substitute lure. This occurrence requires replacement of the lure, insertion of another rattle capsule and threading of the lure on the hook. Thus valuable time is lost, especially during tournament fishing. Furthermore, conventional rattle capsules serve only the function of providing a rattling action to soft, flexible plastic lures, since the rattle capsules are not subject to use other than by insertion in the bodies of these lures. It is therefore desirable to provide a rattle capsule which is capable of being inserted and maintained in any portion of a flexible plastic lure and in the head or lead portion of other flexible lures such as pork rind, without inadvertent loss of the rattle capsule during lure retrieval and in a minimum of time.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new and improved threaded rattle capsule which may be threadably inserted in the body of a flexible plastic lure to impart a rattling action in the lure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a threaded rattle capsule which is characterized by a capsule cylinder fitted with a cone-shaped insertion end, with threads provided on the insertion end and the cylinder and a hollow interior formed in the cylinder for receiving one or more rattle balls and a cap or plug sealing the opposite end of the capsule cylinder from the cone-shaped insertion end. Various connecting devices may be attached to the cap end of the capsule cylinder, including a cap ring, a cap clip, a cap spiral, a corkscrew and a cap tube, in non-exclusive particular, depending upon the desired use to be made of the threaded rattle capsule.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved threaded rattle capsule which is characterized by a hollow capsule cylinder having at least two rattle balls therein and terminated at one end by a tapered cone and at the other end by a plug or end cap and having threads extending from the cone throughout the length of the cylinder, with a cap ring provided on the end cap or plug of the capsule cylinder for attachment to the eye of a hook, such that the capsule cylinder may be threadably inserted in the head of a flexible plastic lure, the barb of the hook inserted in the lure body and a retrieving line tied to the eye of the hook for retrieval of the lure and imparting a rattling action to the lure during retrieval.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a threaded rattle capsule which includes a cylindrical capsule body terminated at one end by a cone and at the opposite end by a plug or cap fitted with a cap tube or alternative member for receiving the shank of a hook, the capsule cylinder further including a hollow interior for receiving at least two rattle balls, wherein the capsule cylinder is threadably inserted in a flexible lure and the shank of a hook is inserted through the cap tube or receiving member to facilitate trailing the lure behind the hook during retrieval.